No es tan malo
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: Bella Swan odia el día de San Valentín, pero cuando todo parece arruinado, el final de su día llega con una sorpresa que no se esperaba y que la hace pensar que, después de todo, el día ese no es tan malo.


**Los personajes son de Meyer la trama mía. **

**Ok, aquí un regalito por el día. Espero que les guste y me regalen un review. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Esa mañana me levanté con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Cuando me metí a bañar y me quité la ropa interior descubrí una pequeña mancha roja. Carajo.

Eso me hizo recordar los dolores de estómago de los últimos días. Era obvio que esto pasaría, pero yo era _tan_ irregular.

Cuando bajé a desayunar me di cuenta de que no había nadie en casa. Había una nota de mi madre en el refrigerador, la tomé con desgana y la leí.

"Fuimos a hacer las compras"

Genial, pensé sarcásticamente. Cuando ellos salían a hacer las compras tardaban toda la mañana, ellos regresarían hasta que yo saliera del instituto en la tarde. Al parecer el súper de Forks no era suficiente y ellos se iban hasta Port Angeles. Totalmente innecesario.

Eché un vistazo por todo el lugar, pero no había nada que me apeteciera comer y los malditos cólicos me estaban matando. Buscar pastillas también era perder el tiempo. Mamá jamás sufría cólicos y al parecer si ella no los necesitaba, yo tampoco lo haría.

Más que molesta tomé mi mochila y subí a mi vieja camioneta, su lentitud parecía molestarme más hoy de lo que lo haría cualquier otro día.

Gruñí cuando al llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela vi a cientos de chicos con flores, peluches y demás tonterías en manos.

Porque sí, hoy era San Valentín.

Y carajo, como odiaba este día. Yo era algo así como el Grinch de San Valentín. Realmente no sabía porque había llegado a odiar este día, pero así era.

Normalmente me la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre zombis. Tratando de obviar la horrible decoración llena de corazones y niños con pañal.

Cuando entré al edificio fue peor.

Todo estaba forrado de rojo y lleno de globos de helio. Vi a más chicos entregando regalos y dando abrazos y besos. Algunos parecían avergonzados mientras se acercaban a alguien, mientras que los novios se acercaban y juntaban con rapidez. Observé a algunas chicas presumir sus grandes regalos.

¡Basura materialista!

Me dirigía a mi casillero cuando Erick, el chico con el que compartía mesa en historia se me acercó. Observé con horror el pequeño ramo de tres rosas que me ofrecía.

– Feliz día, Bella. – susurró completamente avergonzado.

Tomé las flores sin saber muy bien qué hacer con respecto a esto.

– ¿Gracias? – dije. Aunque noté que había sonado más bien como una pregunta.

Él chico, pareciendo un poco decepcionado, asintió y se alejó a pasos rápidos.

Con un suspiro de alivio me alejé de ahí. Abrí mi casillero y saqué mis libros. Miré las rosas con cuidado y luego las aventé en mi casillero sin cuidado alguno. Por alguna razón miré detrás de mí, encontrándome con la intensa mirada de Edward Cullen.

Cerré de un golpe mi casillero y corrí a mi clase rápidamente.

Edward Cullen era el chico más popular, guapo y deseado en el instituto de Forks. Todas las féminas de aquí babeaban el suelo por el que caminaba y besaban e idolatraban su trasero. Incluyéndome, con la gran diferencia de que yo sí sabía ocultarlo.

Jamás había mostrado el menor interés por el guapo muchacho, pero eso no significaba que fuera así.

¡Por que sí, yo estaba enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela! Todo un cliché. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Claramente no podía decirle a mi corazón que dejará de amarlo. Sabía que no me escucharía, lo había intentado.

Entré torpemente al salón y miré a Alice, mi mejor amiga con la que compartía mesa, rebotar en su lugar. Tenía un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas en sus pequeños brazos y una caja gigante de regalo estaba en el piso.

– ¡Mira lo que me regaló mi Jazzy, Bella! – chilló con emoción.

Me pregunté cómo es que ella había podido traer todo eso hasta aquí y cómo demonios le haría para llevarlo a donde quiera que fuera.

– Es muy lindo. – dije.

Sonrió más.

– ¡Escuché que Erick Yorkie te regaló rosas!

Rodé mis ojos.

– Fueron sólo tres. Además, eso no tiene la menor importancia, solo somos amigos.

– Bueno, eso es lo que tú piensas, sé que le gustas. – aseguró.

– Lo que digas.

La escuché reír, pero en ese momento el maestro llegó y la clase comenzó.

* * *

– ¡Vamos Bella, no seas amargada! – gritó mi amiga.

Podía sentir que el tic en mi ojo izquierdo comenzaba.

– Ya te dije que no quiero hacerlo. ¡Es completamente ridículo!

Alice rodó sus ojos y en un movimiento rápido y fluido me pegó la estúpida hoja de papel en la espalda.

– ¡Listo! Ahora déjame escribirte.

Gruñí, pero la dejé hacerlo.

Estábamos en Español y la tonta maestra había decidido que hacer un ejercicio sería genial, este trataba de pegarnos una hoja en blanco en la espalda y dejar que los demás la rayaran con pensamientos positivos. ¡Estúpido!

Una vez Alice terminó me volvía sentar. Aunque fue en vano, ya que la maestra me hizo levantarme y seguir la ridícula actividad.

…

– ¡Me escribieron vaca estúpida! ¡Te dije que era mala idea! – grité completamente molesta.

Todo iba bien con la actividad, la gente rayaba mi hoja y yo rayaba las suyas escribiendo cosas como "eres genial" y eso, ¡hasta que la estúpida de Lauren se me acercó y me escribió que era una vaca estúpida!

– Nos vengamos Bella. Ya supéralo. – Alice le restó importancia, pero como a ella no le habían escrito vaca.

Sin embargo dejé el tema. Total, Alice se había vengado.

Con cuidado había levantado la hoja y con marcador permanente le había escrito en la camisa blanca "Perra Urgida". Al parecer Lauren aun no lo había notado, ya me podía su horrible cara y el escandaloso berrinche que haría cuando lo notara. ¡Ja! Por imbécil.

Iba a decirle algo más a mi amiga cuando otro chico se acercó a mí. Es este no lo conocía, pero parecía muy decidido cuando me abrazó. ¡Me abrazó!

– Hola, Bella. Me llamo Mark y quería darte esto. – de detrás de su espalda sacó un oso de peluche marrón muy bonito y me lo dio. – Espero que te guste.

Lo tomé y casi ronronee ante la suavidad del pelito del oso.

– Es hermoso, gracias. – le sonreí amablemente y seguí mi camino.

Mark me miró sorprendido cuando vio que me fui y Alice corrió a mi lado.

– Huy, Bella. Ese chico era guapísimo, debiste darle tu número o algo. – rió encantada.

– Eres bien tonta, ¡jamás le daría mi número! – bufé y miré al frente.

¡Oh por la madre de todo lo santo!

Edward Cullen estaba ahí parado mirándome de nuevo.

Sintiendo un escalofrío en mi columna tomé a Alice de la mano y nos alejé lo más rápido de ahí.

* * *

Solté un suspiro cansado.

Amontoné las flores y el peluchito en el centro de la mesa y abrí mi refresco. Era el almuerzo y yo ya quería irme. Había seguido recibiendo regalitos por parte de chicos a los cuales ni conocía y eso me podía de los nervios.

¡Este día apestaba!

Era malditamente estorboso cargar con los regalitos y eso que ya había guardado la mayoría en mi auto. Alice se sentó a mi lado tomada de la mano de su novio, Jasper.

– ¡Bella, que bueno que ya estás aquí, te estaba buscando!

Rodé mis ojos y tomé un poco más de refresco.

– Estoy harta de este maldito día.

Jasper se rió.

– Creí que a todas las chicas les gustaba recibir regalos. – dijo.

– Pues ya vez que no.

Esta vez Alice lo acompañó en sus risas.

– Deja de estar de amargada, Bell, el día ya casi termina y además, hoy no tenemos Educación Física, así que calmada.

Bien, eso era algo bueno. También odiaba Educación Física.

– Desearía que el día pasara más rápido.

– Alégrate. Has recibido muchas cosas hoy, debes estar feliz. – sonrió.

– No creo que sea nada lindo que un montón de…

– ¿Me permiten un momento de su atención, por favor? – fui cortada por la voz de Mike Newton.

Estaba parado en el centro de la cafetería con un perro de peluche tamaño Iron Man* a su lado y lucía una enorme sonrisa.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio y le dieron su atención.

– Muchas gracias. – murmuró, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. – Bueno, hay una chica que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no puedo ocultarlo más. ¡Tengo que sacarlo y elijó este momento frente a toda la cafetería para decirte que te amo, a ti…– podía ver a Jessica Stanley, la eterna enamorada de Mike, saltar de emoción en su lugar, torcí el gesto, que forma más estúpida de declarársele a alguien. Pobrecita de la chica. –…a ti, Bella Swan! – ¿Qué?

Pude sentir todas las miradas clavadas mí.

Alice y Jasper reían descontroladamente a mi lado pero yo no podía escucharlos, estaba en shock.

¡¿Qué él había dicho qué?!

– Te amo, Bella, desde siempre y sé que tú también me amas. – Mike se acercó a mi mesa, arrastrando su enorme peluche con él. – Así que nena, acepta ser mi novia y hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo. – tomó mi mano y la besó. Iuck.

Alejé mi mano con rapidez.

Lo miré aún sorprendida y comencé a sudar. ¿De verdad tenía que decirlo frente a toda la escuela?

Con cuidado me acerqué a él y le susurré: – ¿No podemos hablar de esto en un lugar más privado?

Él rió emocionado.

– ¡Ah, picarona, aún no preciosa, primero tienes que contestar frente a todos! – dijo con emoción y un poco de petulancia.

– ¿De verdad quieres que conteste frente a todos ellos? – señalé a la cafetería con mi pulgar.

Él asintió frenético. Así que me encogí me hombros y dije: – No quiero ser tu novia.

– ¿Qué? – peguntó nerviosamente. Las personas comenzaron a cuchichear.

– Dije que no quiero ser tu novia, tú no me gustas. – me encogí de hombros y comencé a tomar mis cosas.

– Pero, sé que me amas, tienes que amarme. – dijo escandalizado.

Negué y comencé a caminar a la salida. Estaba muerta de vergüenza pero él lo había pedido.

Sentí un gran alivio cuando las puertas de la cafetería se cerraron tras de mí. Uff.

Salí rumbo al estacionamiento, lista para irme a casa. Estaba harta de este día de mierda. Era increíble que todo esto me hubiera pasado hoy, que asco. Gruñí cuando mis estúpidos cólicos volvieron. Me prometí a mí misma pasar por una farmacia de camino a casa.

Eché los regalos en la cajuela de la camioneta y estaba a punto de subirme cuando un gritó me detuvo.

– ¡Bella, espera! –

Cerré los ojos y recé por que no fuera Mike Newton. Yo me suicidaría si realmente era Mike Newton.

– Que bueno que te alcanzo. – dijo la voz.

Abrí los ojos y vaya sorpresa. ¡Por supuesto que no era Newton!

– ¿Edward? – pegunté sorprendida.

Asintió y parecía realmente avergonzado.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

Asentí y traté de mirar detrás de su espalda, donde tenía las manos y parecía estar ocultando algo. Él al descubrir mis intenciones dio un paso hacia atrás y sonrió traviesamente.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? – pregunté perdiendo la paciencia.

Su sonrisa se borró.

– Yo… quería decirte que tú me gustas. – dijo con rapidez. Pero lo había escuchado.

– ¿Estás bromeando, cierto? Escucha, no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos y…

– No bromeo, ¿por qué haría eso? – ahora parecía a la defensiva. Rodé mis ojos.

– ¡Por Dios! Eres Edward Cullen, yo nunca podría gustarte, jamás. Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

– Claro que sí, eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Te he visto en mi casa un millón de veces y hemos cenado juntos otro millón. – discutió.

– ¡Porqué Alice me invita y tú jamás me has hablado en esas millones de veces! – gruñí.

– ¡Porqué estaba nervioso!

Bufé. Sí, claro. Edward Cullen nervioso de hablarme, ni en mis mejores sueños.

– Deja de joder de una vez y déjame irme.

– No hasta que me escuches.

– No quiero escuchar nada más.

Asintió.

– Entonces, ¿yo no te gusto? – su voz era un susurró y parecía sumamente triste.

Gruñí. ¡Eso era completamente ridículo!

– ¡Claro que me gustas idiota! ¿Por qué no habrías de gustarme?

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de arrepentirme cuando ya lo tenía pegado a mí, besándome.

¡Oh Dios, Edward Cullen me estaba besando!

Cómo pude le respondí el beso y enredé mis manos en su cuello. Olvidándome de todo por una vez, sin preocuparme por lo que pasaría después y dejándome llevar por el maravilloso momento.

Nos separó cuando necesité respirar.

– Me gustas Bella, mucho. No quiero que me alejes nunca. – susurró a un centímetro de mi boca. Aun me abrazaba.

– También me gustas. – admití. Una sonrisa creció por su rostro y volvió a besarme.

– Lo sabía – se mofó. Lo golpee suavemente y traté de alejarme, pero él me acercó más a su pecho. – Me alegro.

– También me alegro. – mordí mi labio.

Edward nos alejó un poco y de su espalda sacó un león de peluche de tamaño mediano.

Abrí mi boca sorprendida.

– ¡Es hermoso! – chillé con emoción, besé al peluche y me lo llevé al pecho de forma cariñosa. – Los leones son mis animales favoritos.

– Lo sé. – dijo pagado de sí mismo.

Me reí y besé su mejilla.

– Gracias. – susurré.

– No hay de qué. Después de todo, es el día de San Valentín.

Asentí y volvía a abrazarlo. Él se acercó de nuevo a mí y me besó.

Sonreí. Quizás, este día no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

***Respecto a lo de Perro de Peluche tamaño Iron Man, lo que quiere decir es que era un peluche muy, muy grande. No se si alguien vio la Pelicula de Iron Man 3, ahí hay una escena donde Tony(Iron Man) Le regala a Paper un conejo de peluche como de dos metros como regalo de disculpa. A eso me refiero con tamaño Iron Man. Era un perro de peluche como de dos metros. **

**¿Review?**


End file.
